I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday
by ImNoSupermanGer
Summary: What if you wake up and know nothing about you. Where you are, where you come from and even what your name is? A girl suddenly wakes up in an unkown home and has to find out something about her past - which was very traumatic. And then also slides right into a dangerous combat. But it was not a coincidence that she woke up in the Stark Tower. That's for sure. ( Just fiction )
1. Waking up

**Hello guys,**

**this is my very first English fanfiction. Please be so kind to write down some reviews so that I know what I can improve. But please remember that English is not my mother tongue. :)**

**Some parts, thoughts actually, are written in German because of the storyline. But I also wrote down the English translation in brackets but the sentences in brackets do not belong to the actual storyline. I just wanted to be sure that you guys understand what I wrote in German.**

**And now.. Have fun! :)**

* * *

..-beep-beep-beep-..

It was the machine's jarring, piercing noise, which let her wake up. Slowly, but steadily. She layed in a kind of hospital bed, but not in a hospital. Covered in bandages all over her head, arms, chest, legs she made low noises, confused noises...

She opened her eyes gradually and her blurred vision became clearer with every second passing. „Ah mein Kopf.. Wo zum Teufel bin ich?"(„ah my head.. Where the heck am I?"), she wispered.

Suddenly, a loud computer-generated voice started talking: „Good morning-" She was speechless, frightened, almost terrified by the voice of which she doesn't knew where it came from. Her brown eyes got filled with fear. „It is the 29th July, 9:43.", the voice continued.

She winced and abruptly tried to lift herself up but as soon as she put her hands on the comfy sheet and shifts her weight on both of her arms, pure pain rushed through her body, causing her to give a shriek of distress. She fell down on the bed again.

„Scheiße..!"(„Shit...!"), she cried agonized, but that scream wasn't loud at all.

She was too weak.

Somehow she managed to pull her upper body up, although it hurt, like a lot. She was out of breath - short, strained, loud breaths are hearable. She looked at herself and she doesn't recognize the worn down body, which was supposed to be hers. Her terrified look changed into a vacant one. She hardly tried to remember what has happened to her, where she was and... _who_ she actually was. Within one moment she took a deep, short breath and widened her eyes open, realizing that she did not know who she was. She raised her hands in front of her eyes and just looked at them. Minutes passed and she did not make any move.

„Ich weiß nicht mal wie ich heiße?" („I don't even know my name?") she whispered to herself with a trembling voice.

At first, one little tear ran down her cheek, then, several followed. She hold her head in her hands, pressing her eyes shut and went crying, despreately. She did not know what to feel. Fear? Exasperation? Rage? Or was her pain just too predominant as she could feel anything but it? She did not know. The only thing that was for sure is that she wanted answers.

Gently, she sank into bed again, her arms laying beside her body. The soft pillow let her feel kind of comfortable. She just stared at the white ceiling. Moments of silence came again. Although she didn't move any muscle, she felt that her body suffered from extensive damage. Even breathing was painful enough. She closed eyes and thought about her current situation.

'Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl hierbei. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich hier falsch bin. Hier gehöre ich nicht hin...'('I don't have good feeling about this. Something tells me, that I'm wrong here. I don't belong here'), she thought.

Slight footsteps. There were slight footsteps along the corridor outside her room. She began to panic, without knowing what exactly she should do, she threw away the blanket, which still was on her legs. She recognized how the footsteps got louder and with every step her breath got faster. She turned counter-clockwise and cried out in pain because she did this jerky movement out of nothing. But she forbid herself to make any other noise, what she needed the least was attention. Until she knew what has happened. She did not even know who else is here. Could be friend or enemy. She chose the safe side as she tried to lift herself up but her gaunt legs were not really able to carry her little body. She looked at the room she was in, searching for a place in which she could hide from whoever was coming. Her eyes scanned the entire room, she looked at every single corner of it, frightened. There were two doors, beside the entrance, but she knew that she was only able to make it to one door. Many thoughts flashed through her head.. She chose the door which was nearer to her because she was not sure how long she was able to stand. Her legs started to quake with fear and exhaustion as she began to make the few footsteps to the door. Finally, her exceedingly weary body reached the door. Her ears detected that the person on the corridor was very close to her room. She leaned herself against the wall next to the door and pushed the door-handle down. With her last energy resources, she managed to enter the room, which came out to be a broom closet, and closed the door silently.

She was in pure darkness. Her eyes moved to the left and right, again and again, panic-stricken. Still, she was able to hear the footsteps, which were muffled, and it seemed like the loudest noise she had ever heard in her life. She fell on the ground, defeated by her body's frailty. Her blood pressure rose, as well as her breath frequency. The footsteps stopped, there was a knocking at the entrance door. She hold her breath, waiting anxiously, and kept her eyes shut.

The entrance door opened with a creaking noise and a surprisingly pleasant voice piped up: „What the- hey doc, our guest is gone!"

She was confused. 'Was ist das nochmal für eine Sprache? Verdammt, die kenne ich doch..'('What language is that again? Darn it, I know that I know it..')

* * *

What she didn't know is that it was Tony Stark's voice, calling for Dr. Bruce Banner, who immediately started running to Tony when he heard that someone's missing.

„What happened? Where is she?", Bruce asked with a slight touch of worry, while taking his glasses off rapidly.

„I really don't have any clue", Tony answered „but I'm sure that she didn't come that far", pointing at the room's two doors.

„Okay, let's see. Let us first look in the bathroom. But behave quiet towards her. I think she'll be mentally very fragile.", Bruce whispered towards Tony.

„'Behave quiet'.. says the man who turns into a green 3 meter high thing when he only gets a bit angry..", Tony mumbled to himself while folding his arms in front of his chest.

They made slow, light footsteps and slowly opened the bathroom's door. Bruce turned on the light and they saw... nothing. _Her _breath became unhealthily fast because she knew that they will find her any minute now. But she had no other place to hide. And her weak body wouldn't allow her to protect herself with any kind of weapon. „Bitte seid nett. Bitte. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.." („Please, be nice. Please. I don't know what to do.."), she pleaed to herself. She did not want to cry but her body did not obey her anymore and tears rolled down her cheeks. She hold her mouth shut with one hand but that minimized the noise she made only slightly.

Tony pointed to the other door, he and Bruce made a quick eye-contact, followed by a simultaneous nodding. Again, they made a careful walk to the door. Bruce stopped in front of it, Tony pushed down the door-handle cautiously. As soon as he had opened the door, creating a slight slot, there was a sobbing escaping the broom closet. He pulled the door open gradually and what they saw distressed them very badly. The girl sat on the cold ground in the dark cubbyhole and cried horribly. For them, it sounded like a cry for mercy because the noise of it was bone-shattering.

Tony and Bruce put on a compassionate face, you could see how they felt inside. Tony also sat down, cross-legged, he wanted to show her that he and Bruce weren't any threat or superior in any way.

„Hey hey hey calm down. Everything is alright.", he said calmy.

The girl continued with her weeping. But soon it faded. She let her hand fall down. And raised her head very carefully.

'Was sagt er denn? Er scheint nett zu sein. Wohl keine Gefahr. Aber was wenn das nur Fassade ist?'('What is he saying? He seems to be nice. Hardly even a threat. But what if it is just a façade?').

Suddenly, Tony's and her look clashed, she took a fast, deep breath, opening her eyes widely, but also a warm, comfy feeling arrived in her.

„You see? We are no threat!", Tony assured with a little smile.

„Do ... you understand us?", Bruce interrupted uncertain.

The girl relaxed a bit, however, she looked confused, leaning her head over to the left. She knew that one guy asked a question, but she did not understand him. But she had the feeling she should, though.

Tony turned towards Bruce: „I don't think she does. Any ideas, super-doc?"

Now Bruce also looked confused but also a bit helpless „I'll take that as a no.", Tony replied.

„She should definitely eat something.", the doctor suggested. Tony nodded.

„Since she can't understand us, we must find an other way to tell her something..." Tony thought about the problem, then suddenly shouting out: „I got it!"

The girl started at the loud sound of Tony's voice, looking as terrified as before.

Tony immediately got what he did and apologized with his hands above his head. „Quick, doc, give me that scratchpad over there. And the pen.", Tony said, while pointing towards it with his hands still overhead. Bruce did as he was told and handed te pad over to Tony.

He started scribbling down some drawings, which were supposed to look like food. He turned the pad to the girl and carefully handed it over to her. She paused for a moment before accepting the pad. She looked at it. Sceptically. Confused. Yet, with an almost unherable laughter, followed by a weak smile. She looked up to Tony and Bruce and silently said: „Tony?" pointing towards Tony, „Bruce?" pointing towards Bruce. Both nodded with a slight smile. Again, she looked at the pad. She took some long, deep breaths before raising her haid, nodding.

Both, Bruce's and Tony's slight smile grew to a real smile as they understood her message. Tony stood up and hold out his hand to her. She faltered but then streched her hand toward Tony's. Their hands met and as soon as Tony tried to lift her up, she gave a shriek of pain, letting go of Tony's hand immidiately.

Tony slaped his hand on his forehead. „Oh no I'm so stupid. Bruce, quick, get me a wheelchair. It is in the room next door. Bruce ran out of the room and came back with the wheelchair.

The girl was holding her arm in pain, keeping her eyes shut.

Tony got on one of his knees and laied a hand on her shoulder, carefully, of course. „I know it hurts right now but it's going to be okay. We have to get you in that wheelchair" , he pointed at it „this is also going to hurt, though. But don't worry. It is not my pleasure to hurt you."

She did not understand _what_ he was talking but the way _how_ he spoke really calmed her down. Tony moved toward the girl, whose face was soaked in fear. Tony let his hands slide under her knees and shoulders and the girl started shaking badly, contracting every muscle in her body, pressing together in pain. She gasped and clinged onto Tony's arm. With the girl on his arms, Tony approached the wheelchair an let the girl sink into it.

Bruce and Tony were appalled as they saw how exhausting that was for the girl. They noticed pure beads of sweat on her forehead and she wouldn't stop shaking. Tony went to the entrance and was followed by Bruce and the girl in the wheelchair. They entered the elevator and got out of it on the 35th floor.

„Welcome in the villa-de-Stark, Miss unknown. We hope you'll like it", Tony explained self-consciously as they entered a huge floor with living room, kitchen and a little home cinema.

„Tony... she doesn't understand you. You remeber?", Bruce said annoyed.

„And? She's my guest. I have to give her some kind of entertainmet.", he replied laughing.

Bruce rolled his eyes, moving the girl to a big table, where breakfast was already served. Tony positioned himself next to the table, in front of the girl, and explained: „What do you want? Cereal, pancakes, rolls, toast, a fry-up..?", while pointing at every single item. The girl understood what he insisted and hiked her shoulders with a pale and sad look on her face. Tony felt very bad for her and put some pancakes on her plate. Then, he self sat down.

She just looked at the plate with the pancakes. 'Sollte ich ihnen trauen? Was, wenn da irgendetwas rein gemischt wurde? Nein. Bruce isst es auch. Was ist das eigentlich? Sieht komsich aus. Naja.. Ich will nicht verhungern. Dann muss ich da wohl durch.' ('Should I trust them? What if there is something poisonous inside them? No. Bruce eats it, too. What the heck is that actually? Looks strange. Oh well, I don't want to die from starvation. I have to go through that.')

Tony looked worried and so did Bruce because she didn't eat anything. Didn't she trust them? Possible. The girl only picked on the pancake with the fork. But then, finally, she gave it a go and to Tony's and Bruce's surprise, she managed to eat two pancakes. After she finished, she looked into their smiling and also proud faces, she smirked embarrassed.

'Waren ja ganz ok, diese Dinger. Aber Moment mal... hier is für vier Leute gedeckt.. wo ist der/die Letzte?' ('These things were ok. But wait a second... the tablet is set for four people.. where is the last one?'), she thought in panic but without letting out too much of her emotions. She tried to set up a pokerface. She still wasn't sure if she could trust these guys.

Bruce stood up and wanted to move the girl to the couch in order to get her some rest but they already made it halfway through, the elevator's doors suddenly opened and a blond man went into the room.

„Oh, look who's already awake." he said nicely, it was Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America.

The girl observed him precisely. And immidiately, but still carefully, shot her hand into the air to show Bruce to stop the wheelchair, she said: „Warte mal!" („Wait a second!"), loudly.

Everyone looked at the girl and everyone thought the same.

Steve swallowed. „Was that... German?", he asked with a gloomy voice.

'German? German... GERMAN! Ich kenne dieses Wort! Deutsch! Klar! Und..' ('German? German... GERMAN! I know this word! German! Of course! And..')

She nodded quickly. Then her eyes suddenly opened up widely, she took a deep breath. Swallowed.

„I remember.", she said relieved. Sinking into her wheelchair.


	2. The world is hell

_I look at our radio, the most advanced technology we have here. It is my family's treasure. I sit in front of it, spellbound, paying attention. „14. August", it says. The speaker is talking about how the war's going on. He is talking about a mysterious American , who seems to be a genetic experiment, and, who claims to defeat Hitler. _

_„Mama, hör' doch!"(„Mom, hear!"), I shout into our small, dirty apartment._

_„Was ist denn schon wieder?!"(„What is it now?"), my Mother replied annoyed while drying off a plate with an old, grey towel._

_„Captain America! Er kommt um uns zu helfen!"(„Captain America! He's coming in order to help us!"), I cry excited with shining eyes full of hope._

_My mother rolls her eyes. „Nicht das schon wieder.."(„Not this again."), she whisperes to herself whlie sighing turns around, leaving the living room, heading to the kitchen._

_I turn the radio off. „Irgendwann wird das hier vorbei sein.. Dann wird alles besser sein."(„This is going to be over. Sometime. Then, everything is going to be better."), I tell myself. But, I can't believe myself. I can feel a tear running down my cheeck._

_Slowly, I stand up, heading to a battered table, on which lays a newspaper. I look at it.. I stare at it, without reading the words, without noticing any letters, just like I would try to look directly through the table._

_There was a black-white picture under the bold-printed headline. Actually, everything seems to be grey in my eyes. Even my eyes turned grey and vacant again._

_I manage to catch myself. Now, I was scanning the picture. It shows a man, in a costume, with a star on it, on a huge stage, in front of many dancers.._

_Suddenly, I read the headline, I balked, but I'm not surprised of what I read: „Amerika's Versuch eines Kriegshelden"(„America's war-hero-attempt")_

_But somehow, the picture gives me some warmth and security. But this feeling suddenly vanished when I witnessed a howling sound coming from the sky. Immidiately, I looked up. I know what comes next. I am sobbing, I am terrified._

_The howling gets louder and louder, then there is this ear-crashing, deafening noise. My legs turn to jelly, my breath is short and fluttering, unregular. I recognize how my Mother dashes in the room, stretching her hand towards me, her eyes were full of fear._

_It feels like everything is in slow-motion. I turn my head to my mother, with a tear in my eye. Then the concussion hits us._

* * *

_They hit me. Over and over again. They are not like me. They don't even look like humans. They don't speek my language, but still, I understand them._

_„So pathetic.", they laughed at me..._

* * *

Everone kept staring at the girl. Everyone held their breath.

„S- So you do understand us?", Bruce asked with a slight tone of curiosity.

She did not react for moments, which felt like hours. Then, she awoke from her trance with a jerky movement. She tried to turn her wheelchair in Steve's direction but she was, clearly, wasn't well-experienced. But soon she found the key and turned around, her mouth and eyes still wide open, caused by her unarmed flashback.

Bruce, Tony and Steve recognized the pure terror in her eyes. They relented.

Her vision was directed at the floor. She grasped the arms of her wheelchair. She swallowed several times before breathing out slowly and she tried to form words.

Steve made a step forward, going down on one of his knees. „It's okay. What is it?", h tried to set up a smile but he knew, that this wouldn't help in any way. She saw the look in his eyes. She was sure that they thought she was weak. But she wasn't. She refused to let them think of her this way.

She closed her eyes. „Yes. That was German. And yes, now, I understand you. I now know that I can speak English.", she said with a somber voice. She again opened her eyes, looking directly into Steve's.

„And you are Captain America, right?", her voice changed. She sounded confident, unalterable.

„That's.. right..", his voice, on the other hand, was pretty unsafe, yet, he wanted to sound axiomatic, as well. He did not know in which way she had to talk to her. But it seemed like he just found the right tone.

„Yes, this is our America-loving, stars-and-stripes-wearing, shield-throwing, eagle-riding picture of a hero.", Tony smirked. He wanted to relax the oppressive atmosphere.

She seemed relaxed. She let loose of the chair's arms. „Did you save us?"

Steve was confused. Bruce and Tony, too.

„From what?", Tony's curiosity interposed before Steve could say anything else, but he thought the exact same thing.

She made an affected, sarcastic-sounding laugh but her eyes showed diarray. Slightly, she rolled her eyes. „The war, of course!", she answered.

„Uh.. which war exactly? We don't have any war in the area of around 9.000 kilometers! (5.600 miles)" Tony said cheeky and sarcastic.

„Tony! Just shut up for a second!", Steve said commanding, with an angry expression.

Tony threw his hand at his forehand, saluting, standing straight: „Yes sir-, I mean, Captain!", he answered loudly.

Steve looked at him with shrewd eyes, then looked back at the girl who now was completely withdrawn into herself. Steve saw how hardly she could believe this, how intensely she contemplated. She was shivering.

„They speak-.. englisch...america?.. great britian...- the bomb.. - safe or not, safe or not?...-kein krieg.", she whispered to herself, over and over again, almost not hearable.

Steve witnessed how her eyes got filled with uncertainty and disbelief, they were empty. He moved toward her, catiously, he layed a hand on her shoulder, knowing that she was hurt.

His hand touched her shoulder, she immidiately lookes up, screaming at him: „DO NOT TOUCH ME!", she pushed her wheelchair way, standing up. She dodged Steve, who did not make any move, and was heading the elevator.

'Ich muss hier weg, hier weg. So schnell ich kann. Er kam von hier. Das sollte mich weg bringen.. nur schnell. Ich will zurück.'('I have to get out of here, out of here. As fast as possible. He came out of this thing. This should whisk me off her.. Fastly. I want to go back!'), she thoguth upset.

She threw herself at the elevator, pushing one of the buttons on the ouside. Unfortunately, she pushed the one, which would bring her on the roof. Tony installed it in case he had to get to the roof fastly.

She leant her back at the elevator's doors. She heard the machine muttering. Her breast went up and down noxiously fast, her eyes moved among Steve, Bruce and Tony permantly, they were shocked by her unexpected reaction. Her face was pale and angst-burdened.

„Stay away from me!", she screamed.

Steve raised his arms a bit. „You don't have to be afraid of us.", he said calmly.

„Then stop lying to me!", she cried.

„We're not lying. I swear. It seems like you've lost your memory. We can figure this out. But you have to calm down."

She bit her lip. „'You have to calm down', my ass", she answered harshly, driven by her fear.

The elevator's doors opened and she fell inside it, thunderstriken. The three men were frozen, unable to move. They saw how her head hit the floor and before they could do anything the doors closed and the elevator rushed to the top.

„Shit- !", Steve said. „What now?"

„We have to follow her!", Tony answered immidiately.

„She is in shock, Tony.", Bruce replied, slightly annoyed.

„And?"

„We can't risk her getting more distressed."

„You mean like you, when you go all green and big and destroy half a city?"

Bruce eyes became small slots, looking angrily at Tony. But he was aware of Tony's humour and forgave him.

„Too bad we didn't see to which floor she rushed.", Steve whispered to himself.

Tony heard his soliloquy, „Well, _we_ did not. But I know someone who _did_!", he winked at Steve and pointed to the ceiling. „Jarvis, where did the girl go?"

„I think she rode the elevator to the roof.", the computer answered.

Bruce raised one corner of his mouth: „Clever."

„You mean... Like.. Every damn time?" Tony smirked triumphantly.

„No. I mean like the very first time." Bruce laughed.

„Guys. We have way more important things to resolve right now. What should we do?", Steve interrupted. He assumed that whatever happened to this girl, that she might had shared the fate. She is thinking that there is a war right now. She speaks German and looks pretty terrified. He could only think of one reason why this might be. But he didn't figured out how.

* * *

The moment her head touched the ground, she felt a stinging pain rushing through her body and spreading out into every single cell. She was completely paralysed. She did not now why. Maybe by the jar, maybe by her confusion or by her general depletion. She did not move until it made -DING- and she had reached the tower's roof.

Although she liked the feeling of laying down and just let everything happen, she wanted to get out of the building, from which she did not realized it was such a high tower until she was on this exact roof. With only a puny amount of energy left, she stood up. Her thin legs were almost unable to carry her. She made for the wall next to the elevator and walked along it, leaning her hand on it. She was out of breath, and walked bent because going straight was too much of an effort.

Then, she spotted a chair, she headed over to it and let herself fall into it. Her eyes only half opened, she realized the amazing view she had on this city.

She was not unconcious, but also not concious, she thought.

'Wow.. das also ist Amerika? So hätte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Warum sieht es zu Hause nicht so aus? Alles glänzt so schön.. Wie war es möglich solch hohe Gebäude zu bauen?'('Wow.. So that's America? That's not how I imagened it. Why doesn't it look like that a home? Everything is shining so beuatifully... How was it possible to build so high buildings?') She now was completely calm, due to her exhaustion. She closed her eyes. And then she was gone...

* * *

_Everything I see is either damaged or completely destroyed. My mother, who stood next to me only a fraction of a second ago, is gone. _

_I lay on a cold stone ground, face down. It seems like the explosion had thrown me out of the window. My vision is blurred, yet, I see the people running, desperately. _

_'Wohin wollt ihr denn laufen? Es sieht doch überall so aus.. Es ist zwecklos.'('Where are you running? It looks the same everywhere. It's pointless.')_

_Many people are sprinting away, no one's helping me, they only think for themselves. Some even step on me. I think my arms are broken, suddenly, I see a man running in my direction.__First, I thought he might be a paramedic but then he didn't become slower. He went on running and then, steps on my arm. I open my eyes wide fastly, I make shrieks of pain, terrible pain, but they were useless and they drown in all the other cries I heard all around me._

_It was that day, in which I recognized... The world is hell._

* * *

„I have an idea", Tony piped up „I have an other elevator, in which you end up at the other side of the roof. We go up in this elevator and talk to her. With distance."

„That is actually a pretty good idea.", Bruse said surprised.

„Thanks, doc."

„Let's do it. Bruce, you should stay here. Just in case she coming back to this floor.", Steve looked worried.

Bruce nodded.

The two avengers headed toward the other elevator, walking right in it. Tony pushed a button and the elevator started rising. Suddenly, a soft, slumbrous elevator music appeared. No one said a word.

Steve was sighing. „Tony... seriously?"

„Well, what? It somehow belongs in an elevator", he tried to defend himself.

„You are the largest-ever idiot on earth."

„Correction!", Tony called „The largest-ever idiot on earth with 100 times more money than you and a badass robot suit. Which can fly.", he smirked.

„Huh.. whatever.."

The doors popped open and the two men walked catiously out of the elevator. They did not see the girl.

„Did she hide from us?", Tony asked.

„Probably. Didn't you see the pure fear in her eyes? What aould you do?"

„Well, then. Jarvis-"

Steve ran toward Tony, keeping his mouth shut by covering it with his hand.

„Tony, no. She presumably doesn't know what Jarvis is. When there is a voice coming out of nowhere, it will fear her even more.", he said commanding but quiet.

Tony nodded, took Steve's hand and pulled it away from him. „You're the boss. I mean: You're the boss, captain."

Steve ignored his wit and made several steps forward, Tony remained where he stood.

Steve hide behind a rock, which seemed to be decoration. He peeped out and recognized a boot, which belonged to the girl. But he didn't see anything else because there was a car in the way.

He sighed, turned around to Tony: „Seriously? A car. On the roof.? What the heck is wrong with you?", he whispered angrily. Tony shruged.

Steve popped out even more until he saw, that the girl was sleeping. His tension faded. He waved at Tony, who then went to him.

„She's sleeping. That's good. I think. She's so exhausted."

„You have a keen perception, cap.", he said sarcastically.

Steve rolled his eyes.

Slowly, they went to the girl, until they were standing only a few meters away and they thought this would be a good distance.

Suddenly, she started talking, the men were startled, but they didn't wake her up.

„Where... Wo bist du... pointless..world..is..hell..darn you... Loki...i will ...not kneel", she whispered agonized.

Tony and Steve were frightened. „LOKI?", Tony said loudly. Too loudly.

„shhh! You idiot!", Steve replied. But it was too late.

She opened her eyes slowly.

* * *

**So, that's Chapter number 2! Sorry for the cliffhanger, though, but otherwise the chapter would be 7000 words long. :D**


	3. But me no buts!

**I am really sorry for all the misspellings in the last chapter... But I can assure you that I read this text twice and did not find any grave mistakes. But still if you find one, please keep it. ;) :DD**

* * *

She groaned while she opened her eyes. This time, her sight was keen from the beginning and when she realized who was standing in front of her, she started shivering again. But she knew that there was no way how she could escape this time, so she tried to calm down, to control her breath.

„Did-", she exhaled, „did _you_ guys a- adulterated me this way, until my body was this useless?", she asked embarrassed.

„Hell no!-", Tony answered quickly.

„Then what has happened to me?", her voice became commanding and mad, she agonized herself but she wanted them to stop lying to her.

„We don't know. But we want to find out just like you.", Steve said calmy. His voice was full of hope and strength. She noticed that. „By the way, do you at least know your name?", he continued.

She looked down, clenched her fists due to her desperation. „No. No I don't know anything." she was very upset, her voice was shaking. „The only things I remember are short memories, but-" she stopped.

„Yes?", Steve wanted to encourage her.

„They don't seem to be mine. I mean. I know that they are mine but they don't fit." she looked directly into the Captain's eyes. „Back in the tower, when you came into the room, I remembered a picture of you in the newspaper. Also, there was a date on the paper. It said 14. August 1943. But-.." Steve opened his eyes wide, he knew what was coming next. He swallowed.

„But this-... this is not 1943-... am I right?"

Steve closed his eyes, he was full of despair, how could he tell her that she, wherever she was, was gone for almost 70 years. Just like him? He nodded somber.

She caught her breath. She actually did not want to find out what year it is now. She expected no unsurprising answer. „So.. Tell me..." she said distant, her breath was hearable. „What year is it?"

Suddenly, a shiver ran through him. 'I was right.. damn. Why do I have to be right?', Steve thought, he was angry at himself. „It's...- it's 2012."

Time froze. She did not move for minutes. '69 Jahre. Ich war 69 Jahre weg. Wie ist das möglich? Wo war ich?' ('69 years. I was gone for 69 years. How's that even possible? Where was I?'). Her pulse was remarkably rapid.

„Ar-.. Are you alright?", Steve tried to wake her up. But he did not get any reaction. She sat there for a solid hour, doing absolutely nothing but rethinking her cogitations. She did not notice what was happening around her, that Bruce had joined them with some drinks on the wheelchair's seat. He gave Steve and Tony a drink and Tony told him what has happened, Bruce was shocked when he found out. He wanted to offer her a drink as well but Steve interrupted his scheme. „No. It's pointless.", he sighed.

But then, suddenly, finally, she exhaled an impressive amount of air.

„So...who won? Di-.. Did he fall?", she asked cautiously.

The three Avengers in front of her were surprised that _this_ was the first thing she wanted to know. „This is not important right now, first thing we should is to feed you up!", Bruce and Tony nodded approvingly.

She set up a piercing, furious glance. She still was shaking, but not because of pain or exhaustion but because of sheer consternation and rage. „This is not important?!", she cried, „Did you actually say this to me? Really? How could you possibly decide what's important to _me_, right now? The only memories, which I have left, are pictures from this exact war, pictures of exasperation, sorrow... and death. And I want to know, no... I demand to know how this ended! Understood?"

Steve swallowed tensed. Clearly, he expected every reaction but this one. That she would cry, faint or sit there for another hour. The last person, who talked to him in this tone was his troup leader, back in the 40s. But he regained his composure. He shook his head slightly and answered: „Germany lost." Again, everyone was fraught, they did not know how she would react to _this_ message. They did not know her or what she had witnessed.

She looked suavely into his eyes, exhaled relieved and set up a glad smile. Then, she sank into the chair again. „Thank god."

The three man looked also very relieved because she did not flip this time. „You feel better now?", Steve smiled.

Again, she closed her eyes, this conversation was unusually strenuous for her.

„How about we get you to your room again? That you can get some rest?"

Her head fell to the left, it seemed like it was too heavy for her worn out body. She opened her mouth slowly. „That would be... grea-..", she answered quietly.

She fainted.

* * *

Steve put her back in the wheelchair and all four rode to the 21st floor, where her bed was. They put her in her bed, covered her with the blanket and left the room quietly. Then the three Avengers went back to the 35th floor and sat down at table where they ate breakfast just a couple of hours ago.

„So...", Steve clasped his hands „what do you think?"

„I don't quite know..", Tony answered while he rocked his chair backwards and forwards, holding his hands behind his head. He looked reflectively at the ceiling. „What do you think, doc?"

„Hm... I think she should stay here. Somehow, her story gives me the creeps. How could this happen to her? You know, the same thing happened to Steve?"

„And what does Reindeer Games have to do with this?", Tony broached an unpleasant topic with that. „She doesn't know anything, actually lived 70 years ago and was totally battered when she arrived here." Tony leant forward and his chair clunked on the floor. He then pounded his fist on the table. „In my opinion, this carries just Loki's thumbprint."

„Same here,", Steve replied „but is Loki capable of such things?"

„He's an angry, jealous demigod with daddy issues... If he wants something like attention or satisfying his vague humour, then he'll find a way to get the job done.", Tony assured.

„We have to bring back her memories. That's the only way to get answers.", Steve turned his head towards Bruce. „Bruce, do you have any idea how we could accomplish that?"

He shook his head in ignorance. „In this moment, Loki is in an Asgardian prison. So whatever he did, he must have done it 70 years ago. I know he is a god but time travel definitely is beyond all question, aside from the fact that I assume, that he can't escape from his prison cell."

„We could contact Thor? If somebody knows what is happening in Asgard or with Loki, then he does."

„Bad idea. He's very sentimental when it comes to his brother."

„Darn it. You're right, Tony..", Steve replied.

Tony ran his fingers through his beard. „How about Natasha? She's a former spy. Don't spies learn things about amnesia and this stuff?"

„Possible. We should try it and ask her."

„Jarvis, please call Natasha Romanoff.", Tony said quickly.

„Of course.", replied the computer. It began to dial. „Should I display the call on your headset or over the loudspeakers?"

„Loudspeakers, please."

The group waited some seconds until there appeared a voice. „Romanoff here. What is it?"

„Natasha? Tony, The Captain, and Piccolo speaking. We need to talk to you."

Steve and Bruce simultaneously rolled their eyes.

„I'm seriously in the middle of something here-" Several pistol shots interrupted her. „Hang on."

„Okay Dokay.", Tony replied and he began to whistle while the loudspeakers broadcasted a bunch of noises. Screaming men, loud whoomphs, even more pistol and rifle shots and something that sounded like bone-cracking.. Then, suddenly, everything was quiet.

Natasha sighed. „So. What is it, Tony?"

„We have a problem here and we hoped for your assistance."

„What kind of problem?", she asked breathless.

„Long story. I'll tell you when you're here."

„Huh... you have any idea where I am right now?"

„I don't know.. Maybe Palm Beach?", he laughed.

„Almost.. Well.. I could be there in about … four hours."

„Perfect."

„Natasha? Please hurry.", Steve said somber.

„Of course...", then she hang up.

„'Please, hurry?' Don't you think you overreact a bit? I mean.. The girl's not dying or anything?", Tony asked surprised.

„Hey.", Steve replied angrily „You have no idea how she feels right now. You make your... jokes and puns all the time. But you don't have any clue how you feel when you wake up and everyone who has ever meant anything to you is gone. So don't tell me that I'm overreacting. I'm just caring because I know how she must feel."

Tony had several ideas in mind what he could respond but since he knew how tender Steve reacts to this kind of topic he shut his mouth and just said „Sorry."

* * *

_I __open my eyes, the bright sunlight blinds me, although just a little amount of it makes it through the filthy window next to my bed. I should be happy, it is my 14th birthday, after all. I am supposed to commemorate this day with my family but the only thing I wish for is a family to celebrate with.._

_I stand up, sighing, with lazy eyes. I lurch to the door and open it cautiously. „Hallo?" („Hello?") No response. Good. I'm all alone. I go slowly to the kitchen and open our old refrigerator, the light inside of it is flickering. The only things inside it are a bottle of slightly spoiled milk, some slices of bread and half a packet of butter. I lean at the fridge door. I look at the wall next to it, there hangs a calendar. „30. Juli"._

„_Das ist so sinnlos.." („This is so pointless..") I close the fridge again. I turn around at look at the kitchen table. There lays a letter. I'm very curious and sit down on a chair, which stands beside the table. I grab the letter, the paper feels leathery and it seems like the letter had been through a lot._

_I start smiling as I recognize, that there is a big flower drawn on the envelope. There's a name written down in the blossom: „Für den kleinen Wildfang." („For the little hoyden.") Tears of joy and sorrow run down my face as I tear open the envelope and pull out the actual letter, it says:_

„_Hey Kleines,_

_tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht da sein kann. Du bist jetzt schon 14 Jahre alt! Das ist der Hammer! Ich weiß leider nicht wie lange ich noch hier bin aber ich verspreche dir, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin gibt's erstmal ne riesen Fete!_

_Hab Dich sehr lieb,_

_Ben"_

_( „Hey little sister,_

_I'm sorry that I can't be with you today. You're already 14 years old! That's amazing! I don't quite know how long I have to stay here but I promise you, when I come home then we'll make a huge party!_

_Love you,_

_Ben" )_

_I am completely speechless. I'm still crying but not because of joy anymore, now it is pure sadness, anger and desperation. In this times I wish that I would have a person who cares for me right now. But my brother is not here, my father is gone and my mother... well.. I try to see her as a mother but.. it is hard when a child has to care for her mother most of the time... She has good days, sometimes, very few days.._

* * *

She wakes up with a rapid start. „Ich hab' nen Bruder!" („I have a brother!"), she shouted, then her eyes glazed over. „Nein. Ich hatte einen.." („No. I had.."), she whispered sadly. She laid down again, turned her head towards the clock.

„30th July, 10:42", she read loudly to herself. „Mein Geburtstag." („My birthday."), she said quietly. Then she began to laugh. It was a sarcastic, sad laughter.

She stood up and went to the elevator. She rode to 35th floor, the doors opened and revealed the renowned room. But now, there were sitting five people and ate breakfast, Tony noticed her first, he also noticed her pale skin and sad look.

„Hey! Sit down and eat something!", he said nicely. Now everyone turned around to her. Without saying anything, she went to the empty seat next to Natasha.

Natasha turned to her and said: „Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you." No reaction.

„And my name is Pepper Potts. You can call me Pepper for short.", Pepper said. The girl looked at her and down again. „How about you?"

Pepper immediately noticed what she just had asked, she tried to rescue the situation. „I- I- I- mean-.."

„It's okay.. I don't know.", she said somber.

„Did you have a nightmare or something?", Steve asked worried.

„No..I wish it was a nightmare. It was bitter reality. I remembered something. That I have a brother.", she shook her head in misery, she wanted to put that idea right out of her mind. „I mean.. I had one.."

„I'm so sorry for you.. Is there anything we-", Pepper wanted to ask but was interrupted by the girl „No. I have to accept that."

„Did you find out anything else about you? Your name maybe?", Natasha asked, after all, she was determined to find out what has happened.

„No. But-", again, she laughed a bit „my brother always called me hoyden."

„At least, that's a name. Hoyden.", Tony said keenly. „is it ok when we call you like that, until we know your real name?"

„Sure.", she answered shortly. „I remember something else." She noticed the curious look on everyone's face. „Today it my 18th birthday." Tony, Steve and Pepper started smirking.

„That's awesome!", Tony shouted zealously. „We absolutely have to celebrate this!"

„But, no, please, I-"

„But me no buts.", he said commanding but still nicely. „You. Are. Eighteen now. We have to celebrate this."

She gave a short laugh. „Ok, ok."

* * *

**Yeeahh.. no cliffhanger this time. :) :o**


	4. Party killer

**Here's the fourth chapter! **

**As for now, have fun!**

* * *

„How about a pizza-cocktail-videogame-'Let-us-find-out-how-good-hoydens-taste-in-music-is'-cocktail-party? With cocktails.", Tony suggested.

„I've got a slight premonition that he is really into cocktails.", Hoyden whispered toward Natasha, who immediately started sniggering.

„Jarvis, please get some things for me online: Cocktail umbrellas, these funny drinking straws, crate of coke and two crates of beer, and a pizza for everyone. Uh, also, a big birthday cake!"

„Of course, sir."

Then, Tony dashed out of the room straightaway.

Hoyden looked perplex and slighty distraught at the ceiling. „What kind of voice is that, actually?", she asked curiously.

„That's Jarvis. Tony's computer toy. It is an artificial intelligence. Don't be scared. I also needed a settling-in period..", Steve explained.

„Apropos", she sounded abashed, „I only recognized you because I saw a picture of you in a newspaper from 1943.. How did you end up in this time?"

Steve's countenance darkened rapidly. He sounded rough and mourning. „I was flying home after I finished my mission in Germany. I was at the helm but the plane was almost not guidable anymore and had only very little fuel left. There was a big city in front if me, if hadn't do anything, the plane would have crashed into the city, I knew that. Then I was finally able to redirect the plane and crashed in a snow-covered area. Then I was frozen in a thick coat of ice, almost 70 years later, people had found and defrosted me."

„Hey..", she said unexpectedly calm and laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. „this was a very noble and unselfish move. I don't know you guys very well. In the beginning, I wasn't even sure if I could trust you, but now... I know I can. And I'm sorry that I slanged you yesterday." Steve gave her a smile. „You are our friend, of course can you trust us."

„I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but I was wondering how you suddenly knew that today is your 18th birthday?", Natasha asked skeptically.

„When I slept, earlier this day, I remembered a scene of my 14th birthday. I saw a calendar and the date was the 30. July 1943. When I look at myself I assume, that Im not 83 years old. Somehow, at voice told me that I'm going to turn 18 this year. It was a feeling, an intuition. I know that sounds crazy and hell... it is crazy..."

„Hm.. ok.", she nodded unsatisfied.

Several hours past, 'Hoyden' came to trust the Avengers, they talked, laughed and had fun. It were the happiest and most careless hours she had in the past 75 years. Well, she thought they were. Then, suddenly, Tony came into the room.

„Tony, where were you the last 5 hours?", Pepper asked worried.

„Doing some stuff..", he grinned.

„You are up to some mischief again, right?"

„You'll see..", he grinned even more.

Then the doorbell rang. „Oh yeah, the food is here!", Tony screamed, he was more exited than the actual birthday child. He ran to the door, with Steve and Bruce in tow, and only minutes later, the three men carried multiple pizzas and drinks into the room. They put everything on the huge table and Tony said: „Help yourselves!"

Everyone ate a whole pizza, even 'Hoyden' managed to eat a whole one. Also, everyone got a drink and Tony switched on the TV and a prototype of a games console. 'Hoyden' was so terrified from the sudden flaring up of the TV, that she almost fell from the couch. Since she had never seen a TV before, Tony had to explain her what this machine does. But he couldn't suppress his laughter and he put a CD in the device.

The girl looked confused as Steve and Tony began to push the controller's buttons frienziedly, while there were cars on the screen, which were controlled by the two Avengers. She was sure, that this was a good distraction and it looked like a lot of fun. So as soon as Steve had to admit that he lost and Tony started dancing triumphantly, she snatched the controller out of Steve's hands. „My turn!", she said confidently.

Tony accepted her challenge and they started their race but just as the girl was in the lead, Jarvis started talking: „Sir, Nick Fury is standing in front of your door."

Tony was astonished but he was too focused on the game. „Tell him I'm very busy right now."

„Sir, he is not alone. There are at least 20 other agents standing around the tower."

„What?", Tony jumped up. Everyone looked strained, except for the girl, she was totally focused and did not know who Fury was, anyway. Tony went to the elevator in order to let him in. He sighed as he heard 'Hoyden' shouting: „This counts as a surrender! I won!" But he was also very glad, that she seemed to be happy right now.

So Tony stood in front of the elevator and soon it opened, the director, covered in leather, and 5 heavily armored agents emerged. Fury, on the other hand, did not look happy at all, he had an utterly serious look. Tony was pretty surprised and he felt that this could not mean anything good.

„Hey Govenor! I'm sorry but Georgia is farther south from here.", Tony joked.

„Not now, Stark", with that sentence was Tony pushed away and Fury and the men went to the living room. Tony ran after them. Immediately, the agents surrounded the girl, which instantly fell into a complete shock as she let the controller fall down and cried „Scheiße, wasn' jetzt los?!"(„Shit, what's the matter?!"), the agents aimed their arms at her.

Promptly, Steve turned around, he was in a rage when he saw Fury walking straight into the room. „What's the point of that?", he confronted him.

„I should ask you this question!", he answered loudly. „Take her."

One of the agents roughly grabbed her arm and she was pulled towards him, one other agent put her arms on her back and applied some kind of handcuffs. She tried to fight back but it was pointless because her injuries still affected her abilities.

„March her off.", Fury commanded but Natasha obstructed them. „You're not going to do anything.", she pointed her pistol at the agent. The three other agents the suddenly aimed their guns at her.

„Wowowowow, relax, she's right. What do you even what from 'Hoyden'?", Tony asked.

„That's not part of your-" „Fury!", Steve interrupted him, „Tell. Us."

„You know this guy?!", she asked the group loudly, baffled.

The director sighed. „Ok. We witnessed an incident, there was another portal, which was opened. Our scientists mentioned that it emerged near Stark Tower."

„But we did not catch any signal?", Bruce replied.

„It was small. So small that only one person could have fit through it. First, we thought of someone specific, so again, we tapped into all cameras and telephones around the area. Then we saw it was her... so we had to intervene."

„I came.. out of a portal?", the girl asked in disbelief.

„And now.. what? You're going to send her back or what? What exactly do you plan on?!", Pepper got a word in edgewise.

„We'll see. We first had to have this under control. She is a potential threa-"

„A potential threat? Are you serious?", Tony sounded outraged, „this is a little girl. And she's injured. And it's her goddamn 18th birthday. Seriously. You could not have chosen a worse day for this bullshi-"

„Enough. I made my point clear. We're going to take her to headquarters. You don't have to worry about her anymore. You took good care of her, I admit."

„So I was no more than another mission?", she was on the verge of tears and her skin was pale.

„No, wait. This is not-", Steve balked as he saw the girl shaking her head disappointed, offended. „I was right from the beginning...", she whispered to herself. „Natasha. Put the gun down."

„No wait, this is a big misundersta-", she tried to explain. „Put. The. Gun. Down. I don't want any of you to get hurt just because of me.. I've got it now.", the girl looked deeply into Natasha's eyes. And she let her arm sink down. The agents went to the elevator, with the girl in tow, Fury still stood in front of the perplexed group.

„I'm sorry. I know you had sympathy for her but it had to be done. I will inform you what's going to happen."

Tony aprroached Fury frowningly close. „I don't know what your plans are. But if you don't let her go then we can't guarantee anything."

Fury nodded. „I'm just doing my job. I want to protect the earth and nothing like sympathy or compassion will ever stop me. S.H.I.E.L.D. let you get away with so many things in the last time. I wouldn't like you to find out what will happen if we stopped doing this.", he told the group, turned around and also got into the elevator, the girl's eyes were empty and and she looked at the ground, the doors closed. Silence seized the group.

„Did he just try to threaten us?", Tony broke the quietness with a sarcastic laughter.

„But he is right. S.H.I.E.L.D. is protecting us. We have no choice but wait what will happen.", Steve explained tensed.

„But that's a dumb choice!"

„I know Tony.. I know..", the Captain sighed.

"But... But I had a firework."

* * *

The girl comported herself as if she was paralyzed, her skin was faint and her eyes exuded anger. She was angry at the guys, of which she thought betrayed her, at Fury for letting her being marched off like some felon, and at herself for being so naive and vulnerable. She used to be strong, that's what she was certain of, somehow. They lead her out of the tower and into a black car, which was also heavily protected.

'Denken die wirklich ich bin so gefährlich? Die wissen doch nur, dass ich aus einem Portal gekommen bin.. Aber warte mal.. Hatte dieser Typ nicht gesagt sie hätten eine andere Person erwartet? Wen nur..?' ('Do the really think I'm that dangerous? They just know that I came out of some kind of portal.. But wait.. Didn't this guy say that they expected someone else? Who could that be..?')

She sat on the back set, two soldiers at every side, one in front of her. They looked neutral but she felt their curiousity and rage. Suddenly, one put a blindfold on her eyes and she felt that they had left the city because the car began to shake since they were driving on a drift lane.

„I'm sorry that we can't let you see anything, but we won't make the same mistakes again.", Fury said sardonically. Suddenly, the car stopped and she heard a loud guttering. It was the sound of a helicopter, which was about to start.

They opened the car door and pulled her out. She witnessed an unfamiliar smell, the smell of grass, fresh air, soil and rain. She loved the smell of rain. She was pushed further and then collided with something, which seemed to be out of iron. „Ah, Alter! Pass doch auf.." („Ah, dude! Watch out!") But the agent, who was supposed to guide her, just started laughing to himself. She made a huge step forward and the door was closed loudly behind her. They flew some time, she did not know how long, she was a terrible guesser. The helicopter suddenly lurched to a standstill and the door was opened again.

She almost tumbled out of the it because she forgot how big the distance to the ground was. She was almost unable to breathe because the air was unbelievably thin but the wind was, ironically, so strong that she felt like she would be blown away at every second. Someone bumped his gun in her back, she was supposed to go forward, she made some cautious steps and entered a long corridor. She was relieved, that she was inside something, now. They walked for some time and then she heard a loud, commanding „Stop.". An agent put off her blindfold and shoved her into a large glass container. Then the heavy door closed.

She looked around, this room was a perfect circle, the floor was white and the walls were actually think windows. She was confused but simultaneously also impressed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, the brazen sound clinked in her ears. It was Fury who approached the container slowly. Her eyes became small slots, there was no other person, who she hated more than him right now.

* * *

„I have an idea.", Bruce said introverted, „maybe we can't do something right now but we could at least figure out what's going on. I assume that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters is the helicarrier. Tony, you already hacked the helicarrier's system once, do you think you could do this again? We can tap into the cameras and see what is happening?"

„Awesome idea.", Tony replied, „Jarvis?", „I got the message, sir."

He turned around, went a few meters, a keyboard popped out of the ground, a blue half-transparent monitor appeared, and Tony started. He wiped over the monitor, made soliloqies with vocabs nobody understood, typed like a dog until he finally shouted: „Done.", while putting on a huge smile. He maximized the monitor and the group could see the live records of every surveillance camera.

„There she is!", Steve shouted while clicking on the monitor, now, only the pictures from this camera were observable.

„Don't tell me Fury put her in the same cage as he put Loki a year ago? Is his insight into human nature really that bad?", Natasha joked.

„I think he just wants to be sure, that she can't escape. Remember when he talked about the portal? He said they expected someone else.. You think what I think?", Tony asked.

„Loki.", Steve said somber.

„He might also think that she's Loki's ally. That she might also comes from Asgard. We're not sure if she's a human, as well."

„Bruce. Don't. You really think that she would serve a person like Loki?"

„Could be. I'm just thinking through all possible options."

„Well think about that: Fury's wrong. He can't walk in every room he wants and accuse someone of being a 'potential threat' just because of their possible heritage."

„Speak! of the devil...", Tony said after he saw that Fury appeared on the screen.

* * *

„I'm sorry for that ambush. But, you see, you can't be too careful when it comes to people coming out of this portals. Especially after the last year incidents."

„What incidents?", Fury got her attention.

„One year we had a guy, who thought he could rule the world, but, let's say it did not end very good for him."

„Is that the guy you talked about earlier? Who is he?"

„Yes. Well, I'm damn sure you know him. His name is Loki."

Suddenly, her almost closed eyes became opened widely. „I-.. I heard that name before. What kind of guy is he? And what do I have to do with him?"

„Well,", he walked along the container, „I hoped to hear that from you."

„Me? I just remember a fraction of my life.", she sounded awfully furious right now. „So tell me now!", she hit the glass with her first very brawny, it began to vibrate a bit. A loud humming sound emerged and one retainer was detached. But now she realized her flash of anger, her pulse began to rise.

„And that's the reason why you're in this cage. Because you touch the glass, you're going to fall. 30.000 feet. (9144 meters)."

She swallowed and took a deep breath. „And when do you plan to let me out?", she began to go around in a circuit.

„When you stop lying and give me the information I require."

„But I already told you every-goddamn-thing I know!", she shouted desperately.

„Well, too bad. Seems like you're going to spend some more time here.", he turned around and left the room.

She leaned her head against the glass and let her hand slide down the window, a tear fell on the floor.

* * *

**I'd love to have some opinios. So feel free to post your! :)**


	5. Surprises

"Ah great, five minutes with Fury and he managed to make her cry again.", Tony sighed.

„What is he trying to achieve, anyway?"

„A confession. He's possessed by the idea of her being an ally of Loki. But putting her in that glass cage is a total overreaction and completely unnecessary."

„Well, he can't let her sit there for the rest of her life. We know, that she knows practically nothing. And I'm sure that if she would know anything, she would tell him."

„We have to wait.. Didn't she remember things while she slept? Maybe she will find out something in the next days."

Hours past, the setting sun bathed the Avengers in a frowningly looking red light. Tony laid on the couch, already asleep. Steve and Natasha starred on the screen, they saw the girl laying on the floor, her face was tensed and she rolled around permanently, she mumbled to herself.

* * *

_I open my eyes intently, I'm surrounded by pure whiteness. I can see my breath crystallizing in front of my eyes, a slight fog comprises me. I put my hands and the ground and try to push my body away from it, then there is a sudden crunch, only now I realize that the white environment is snow. I push even harder and manage to straighten myself. 'Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?' ('What happened? Where am I?'), everything is white, I can see mountains, which line up at the horizon. They seem to touch the sky. 'Deutschland ist das nicht. Wenigstens kann ich mir in dem Punkt verdammt sicher sein. Moment mal..' ('This isn't Germany. At least, I can be sure that this fact is true. Wait a second..'), I grab my arms quickly, they don't hurt, to my amazement. 'Hatte.. Hatte ich mir nicht die Arme verletzt? Ist das hier ein Traum?' ('Wer.. Weren't my arms injured? Is this a dream?')_

_„This isn't a dream, my dear.", resonates a sharp, catty voice behind my back. I turn around startled, there is a man standing in front of me. He is tall, I guess about 1,90m (6'3"). His green-black armour shines unusually bright in contrast to the cristal-white background. A shiver runs through me, it feels like he can look directly through my soul with this emerald-green eyes. My pulse races, hundreds of thousands of thoughts rush through my head, but I'm paralysed with fear, am almost not able to form words._

_„W- Was? I- Ich verstehe nicht.." („W- What? I- I don't understand..")_

_A faint, mischievous laughter escapes his mouth. However, his voice sounds quite smooth. "Oh, so you don't understand me? What a shame. I never understood why you Midgardians have so many different languages, it's pretty foolish. But, well, it fits. Let me help you."_

_He takes a step towards me, he gives off a threatening feeling, but I can't detect what it is. I recede but suddenly I bump into something. Again, I turn around in panic but he also stands there. The same man. My pulse is unhealthfully fast, I turn my head around, totally confused. 'Zwei? Zwei? Wie ist das möglich?! Was geht hier nur vor?' ('Two? Two of him? How is that possible? What's going on?'), he recognizes the panic in my eyes and begins to smirk. "You Midgardians always were such pathetic creatures. Full of fear and frailty." Suddenly, I am grabbed from behind, my arms are pressed against my body, the slightest movements become impossible. The man walks towards me, he extends his arm and lays the palm on my forehead. His body doesn't exude any warmth or faith, nevertheless, I can feel his slow pulse. He closes his eyes slowly and his breath also slows down. We are now in complete silence, only our breaths are hearable, mine is short and hectic. Suddenly, a hefty hitch seizes my body, his hand becomes uncomfortably hot, I feel electrified. I struggle for breath, and abruptly lose all of my strength, I can hardly keep my eyes open. He lets up on me and I sink down on my knees._

_„Now, do you understand me?", I am finally able to open my eyes, energy flows through my body again, I manage to stand up. I look him deep in his – I admit – stunningly beautiful eyes, in total incredulity. I swallow tensed, confused, I can't believe I actually understood him. „I.. Do..", I answer uncertain._

_"Good. I heard that you call this language 'English' on Midgard."_  
_"I.. guess.. So. Who are you? Where am I? What is Midgard, anyway?"_  
_"I am Loki. Of Asgard. I am the imminent ruler of the nine worlds. And you, my dear, should be glad to help me.", his face was decorated with an insane smirk. 'Das kommt mir aber verdammt ungeheuer vor..' ('I feel damn uneasy about it..')_  
_"And what if I don't want to help you?", I retort sarcastic and unwillingly disrespectful._  
_"How dare you, you unworthy quim?", his voice became many times louder, "you will not disobey a god!" he seizes me by the collar and quickly pulls me towards him. Our faces are only a few centimeters apart now, he focuses me with his seemingly endless eyes and he whispers: „Say goodbye to yourself."_

* * *

Steve's eyes were heavy, it was almost impossible for him to stay awake. His arms crossed in front of his chest, he lazed on a stool, still staring at the screen. He did not know how late it was, probably 6 a.m., he hadn't slept all night long, not like Tony, who fell asleep already a couple of hours ago. Natasha and Bruce went to bed at about 3 o'clock in the morning. The night was long and silent for Steve. He closed his eyes only for a fraction of a second and then he heard a desperate squall: „NO!" Instantly, he opened his eyes rapidly, his heartbeat and breath went sky high, he jumped up and concentrated on the surveillance camera's recording. He saw the girl, bathed in perspiration, sitting on the floor and supporting herself on her arms, her legs were extended. The scream also aroused Tony. „What the heck's going on?", he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

„The girl.. She woke up in panic, maybe a bad dream?"

Tony approached the monitor. „No. I don't think so. It's a memory. Don't you see her condition?"

Her skin was pale and she was quaking with fear. You could the the sweat beads running down her cheek. „What do you think it was about?"

„Not a clue. But it was something pretty bad." Tony and Steve expected her to cry again but nothing happened. She just sat there, staring at the glass wall.

Suddenly, the hangar door opened and two agents entered, she did not witness anything because she was too introverted, Fury also went into the hall. Before he could say anything, she turned her head towards him, her eyes were empty „I saw him. I saw Loki.", she said quietly, it was almost a whisper. Tony and Steve caught their breaths, they were curious how Fury would react.

„You sure it wasn't just a bad dream?"

„I'm 100 per cent certain. I met him... And he's an asshole.", she said drily. Tony automatically began to giggle to himself. „Well, she at least got the most important detail..", he said sarcastically.

Fury approached the glass cage and looked her directly in the eyes, he held his hands behind his back. „Anything else?" She averted her gaze and hesitated. „No. Nothing else." „Fine." Fury turned around and left. She was all alone again.

* * *

'Why? Why me? What distinguishes me from other people? It wasn't a coincidence that he took exactly me.', she stared at her hands, „What makes me so special?", she whispered to herself.

Several hours past, she had no clue if it was night or day, since there were absolutely no windows in the hangar but just the artificial light from the lamps. She paced up and down, with folded arms, she thought about her memory. „Say goodbye to yourself, say goodbye to yourself...", she repeated it all the time, but so quietly that is was almost not hearable.

Suddenly, she heard something, it was quiet. But it did not came from her surrounding. She felt like it came from inside of her. „It's time...", the voice said calmly and invidious. It hit her blindsided, she knew this undertone. It could only belong to one person.. Loki. She looked around while turning over and over again, everything seemed to blur.

But then, in the twinkling of an eye, she felt an unbearable sting in her head, her body was paralysed in anguish. She made shrieks of pain, and her whole body was shaking. 'S-Shit.. What is that?' The pain was too much for her, she fell on the ground, supported herself with her lower arms on the ground. Her hands were clenched into fists, she squinched her eyes shut and gasped heavily. Abruptly, Fury came rushing into the room, with two agents in tow. The tree men stopped in front of the glass cage and were terrified by what they saw. „Hey. Is everything alright?", he asked uncertain.

She kept on gasping for air and tried to form words but it was incredibly difficult. „D-Do I.. l-look like 'e-verything's alright'?", she shouted angrily and tensed.

Fury bit his lip, he knew that they had to help her, she still was just a girl, but he wasn't certain if was just show or not.

* * *

„Shit! Steve! We have to do something!", Tony shouted madly. „Why isn't Fury doing anything? He's just standing there, waiting!?"

„And what should we do? We can't help her, either. We don't even know where the helicarrier exactly is. And even if we did, how fast would we be there? It would take a couple of hours..", Steve replied, annoyed of himself.

„Darn it. Well, then Captain Hook has to come up with something.."

Natasha and Bruce came into the room. „What's going on? We heard a terrible scream. Is everyone ok?", she asked.

„No. It was the girl, she had.. I don't know how to call it... Some kind of a mental breakdown.?"

Bruce put on his glasses, „Oh no. This looks awful, what happened?"

„Actually nothing.. She was walking around and then, suddenly, boom."

„Strange..", Bruce said to himself.

* * *

Seconds past like days, Fury and his men looked at her, they were absolutely horrified. The sound of her agonized screams made the same agent, who laughed at her for almost falling out of the helicopter, cringe. Even if she was an ally of Loki, of which everyone on the helicarrier was certain of, she did not deserve such a treatment. That's the only thing he could think about. Finally, he was the one who pushed the button, which opened the cage's heavy door. Fury did not say anything, he probably was about to do the exact same thing. The two agents were about to enter the glass cage but then, she suddenly stopped screaming. The three men were totally confused.

She exhaled relieved and her hands relaxed again, she opened her eyes slowly. Her mouth became a sardonic grin and she pushed herself into a straight position again. She now stood there, with her back to the agents, who hadn't moved even a tiny bit. The air was dry and breathing became unnaturally exhausting. She made a step to the right and slowly turned around. The agent recognized a small symbol on the right side of her neck (1), but he did not know what it meant. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, she now stood directly in front of the agent, who stood on the threshold. Her eyes, which were empty and sad for the last days straight, glowed with a venomous glance. He noticed her grin, it was totally unsettling and he did not quite know what to do. She made a step forward, was completely calm, now, and he rose his arm and pointed his pistol at her. „Stop!", he shouted tenaciously. But her grin just became wider.

* * *

**I did not expect that I would be able to write another chapter in the next time, but somehow, I did.. :D**

**I would be pleased to get some reviews in order to make the story better or just to know if people like the story, at all. ;)**

* * *

**(1) If you want to know how the symbol looks like, or how I imagened it, you have to google "Odal (rune)", it (probably) is the symbol for "Property".**


End file.
